


Catullus 85

by GenitalGrievous



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Arguments, Hate Sex, M/M, Odi et Amo, PWP, Rough Sex, Stranded on an Island, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenitalGrievous/pseuds/GenitalGrievous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Odi et amo. quare id faciam, fortasse requiris?<br/>nescio, sed fieri sentio et excrucior."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catullus 85

"Odi et amo. quare id faciam, fortasse requiris?  
nescio, sed fieri sentio et excrucior." -Catullus 85

The sharp gravel dug deep into Daniel's bare ass as he fell back, his red sore hand aching against the rocks after he had gained purchase across Jack's face. It was the seventh day they had spent alone on this planet, stranded on an island after an ill-fated attempt to explore local mythology had separated them from SG-5 in a storm and washed them ashore here. Emotions had been heating exponentially until finally they broke out at a fever pitch. Before today their arguments had been nothing more than how best to reinforce their shelter, or the best way to kill the local fauna (a small boar-like animal that at its best tasted like chicken and at its worst fell apart into a mess of fat and gristle) but they had finally allowed their discussions to take a more personal note.  
And now they were naked, and bleeding, and screaming. Their words had left them, all of Daniel's languages, all of his myriad vocabularies had disintegrated to screaming incoherencies and teeth and nails. Jack's face was red where Daniel had slapped him, a small trickle of blood oozing from his nostril where Daniel had just barely missed his mark, the stubble that had grown in on the mission hiding some of the damage. Jack's eyes were wide, angry, predatory, and Daniel felt himself cower against the rocks, his hand wet with his own blood. Jack fell on him, straddling, teeth scraping Daniel's neck, shoulder, chest, leaving red and blue jagged crescents across his sun-toned skin. Daniel screamed as one bite an inch beneath his clavicle broke the skin, and the warmth of Jack's saliva and the sticky sweat the humid island weather guaranteed was supplemented with the thick heat of his own blood. Daniel raked his nails across Jack's sides, leaving thick red marks that bubbled with spots of blood. Jack growled, his teeth bared in a animalistic grimace. His open hand slammed across Daniel's cheek, leaving a red mark and stinging his eyes, tears streaming down over the now tender skin. Somewhere in the back of Daniel's mind words formed, for the first time since their fight had really gone under way.  
"Fortasse requiris?" The words burbled out of his mouth, barely distinguishable from the blood and saliva that emerged with them.  
"Shut." Jack punctuated his words with hard slaps across Daniel's shoulders. "Up." Red handprints appeared, threatening to turn blue and black within moments, "Daniel."  
Jack covered Daniel's mouth with his own and Daniel could taste blood, his blood, Jack's blood, he lost track as they blended and swirled with their tongues, Jack's eyes open and staring into his with a fury that Daniel wanted to shirk away from but was intrinsically drawn to. He grabbed a fistful of Jack's hair, pulling his head away as a show of power and then pulling it back against his mouth, biting down on his lower lip until he could taste a new fresh rush of hot blood and Jack screamed against his mouth. Jack pulled Daniel's head away by his hair, teeth bared, throat vibrating with a deep growl. They kissed again, neither biting, dueling tongues in each other's mouths. Daniel felt a moan begin under his sternum and rise until it rumbled against Jack's mouth.  
Jack grabbed Daniel's throat, tight, but not life-threateningly tight. Daniel threw his head back against the rocks, jagged edges digging into his scalp while Jack's slap-warmed hands held his throat, his hips thrust up against Jack's, Jack pressed them back into the ground with his own. Daniel screamed, hard, the sound tearing his throat as it came out and sending a flock of birds into the sky from the trees at the edge of the gravel field, echoing in their ears as Jack grabbed his wrists and pinned them down above his head, biting his arms, biting his neck, leaving purple marks where the skin was turning red from his grip. Daniel screamed again, thrusting his hips up hard to send Jack off balance, but Jack returned the gesture with a sharp knee to Daniel's groin, sprouting a fresh rush of tears down his face blending with the blood and dirt. Daniel ground his teeth, thrusting up again, throwing Jack off of him and slamming him on the ground. He pressed Jack's wrists into the gravel at his sides, returning the bites on Jack's neck, shoulder, clavicle, chest, biting hard on the thin layer of fat over Jack's abs. Jack growled, loud and low and throaty and thrashed his hips, but Daniel kept him down on the ground.  
Jack's prick was hard and red and rose straight towards the sun. Daniel licked up the bottom of his shaft, keeping a tight grip of Jack's wrist as his growl transformed into a groan, his hips thrust up, begging Daniel. Daniel took one of Jack's balls in his mouth and bit down, not too hard, but hard enough for the pain to be excruciating. Jack kicked his legs, throwing Daniel off hard onto the ground, the side of his face slamming into the gravel, leaving deep cuts that bled profusely. Daniel screamed, howling in pain, as Jack grabbed his hips, flipping his legs into the air, and entered him in one hard thrust. Daniel scrabbled, flailing his arms wildly trying to get away from Jack, but Jack had leverage on his side and held Daniel down firmly, drawing his dick out in a slow movement and slamming back into Daniel. He kissed Daniel hard, trading the unique flavours of their own blood in their mouths, eyes open and close. Jacks dark brown eyes were flinty and cold, Daniel felt faint from the head blow, but his cock was hard, straining, throbbing, he reached between them and grabbed his dick, jerking it up and down with a practiced spiral stroke, his lower jaw sticking out, breath coming out in strained gasps.  
Daniel came shortly before Jack, streams of white sticky semen hitting both their chests, turning pink as they blended with blood. Jack pulled out and grabbed Daniel by the hair, pulling his face close to his prick and coming across his forehead and left cheek. Jack gasped for air, his grip on Daniel's hair loosening as Daniel sank into the ground, his chest rising and falling rapidly, mouth hanging slack. Jack sat next to Daniel as he lay on his back, staring at the clear blue sky and wondering exactly how they had arrived at this destination. His whole body hurt, he was bleeding everywhere, but he had grown accustomed to death, and he could tell that he was no where near mortally wounded. He looked at Jack, and their eyes locked.  
Daniel gasped for air, feeling inspired and his words and his languages and vocabularies came rushing back to him. He remembered Milton. "In his face. Divine compassion visible appeered, Love without End, and without measure Grace." Laying on the gravel, having no idea when or how he would make it home, bleeding from a hundred cuts and bruises, with his throat torn and raw from screaming in pain and ecstasy, he felt the deepest love for Jack, not replacing but resting side-by-side with the hatred that had thrown them into their rage-fueled copulation. As he thought about it and turned the idea around in his head it spat in the face of logic, there was no possible way that it could be true, however it most definitely was. As much as he hated Jack, hated his mannerisms, hated this situation that could have been avoided, he loved Jack so deeply he couldn't imagine surviving this experience without him. With Milton came Catullus. "Odi et amo." He hates and he loves.  
With one hand Daniel wiped Jack's ejaculate from his face while he rested the other gently on Jack's knee. Jack covered Daniel's hand with his own. They didn't speak, they had no need to, what Daniel had so eloquently phrased in latin in his own mind, Jack had concluded as well. They hated, and they loved, they would never understand how exactly, and it would cause them excruciating inner turmoil. But for this day, indefinitely lost, they had cured the pain, however temporary.


End file.
